unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Taylor Kramer
Real Name: Philip Taylor Kramer Nicknames: Taylor Location: Los Angeles, California Date: February 12, 1995 Bio Occupation: Musician Date of Birth: July 12, 1952 Height: 6'5" Weight: 200 lbs. Marital Status: Married Characteristics: Caucasian male, Sandy blonde hair, blue eyes Case Details: Taylor Kramer was the bass player for the rock group, Iron Butterfly. In later years, he was a computer engineer who cofounded Total Multimedia Inc. and SoftVideo Inc. in 1990. He also married and had two children. In 1994, he grew emotionally distraught as his companies went bankrupt and were reorganized. In the weeks prior to his disappearance, he told his wife, Jennifer, that he was working on an important computer and data compression project. He claimed that the program could take a missing child's photograph and find that child in a group of thousands of people. On February 11, 1995, Taylor and Jennifer went on a hike in Thousand Oaks. While hiking, she noticed that he had great amounts of energy. At one point, he pointed out a cross on a hill, telling her that their house was in its path. According to her, he was finding sacredness in everything. She now believes that his bizarre behavior was due to sleep deprivation. On February 12, Taylor left home at around 9AM and went to visit his father-in-law. After leaving there, he went to Los Angeles International Airport to pick up a business associate and Jennifer. After arriving at the airport, he waited for twenty-five minutes and then left for no apparent reason. He drove north, towards his home. During this time, he made several phone calls. At one point, he left a message for Iron Butterfly's drummer and close friend, Ron Bushy. According to Ron, he sounded stressed and scared. After that, he called Jennifer and told her to call his business associate. When she asked where he was going, he would not answer. He claimed that, when he would see her, he would have a "big surprise" for her. One hour later, Taylor made a call to 911 from his Ford Aerostar. He claimed that he was going to kill himself. That was the last time he was heard from, and no trace of him or his van was found. However, since his disappearance, multiple eyewitnesses have come forward, claiming to have seen him alive. A pawn shop employee in Kenowga Park remembered seeing him in late February. At around the same time, a woman and her daughter saw him at a garage sale. On February 28, two-and-a-half weeks after his disappearance, Taylor allegedly made one final call to his family. All he said was "Hello, hello". He has never been located. Suspects: None known; police suspect that Taylor may have committed suicide due to his 911 call. However, his family believes that he may still be alive. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the November 17, 1995 episode. It was also featured on The Unexplained and America’s Most Wanted. Results: Solved. On May 29, 1999, two photographers snapping pictures of old car wrecks at the bottom of Decker Canyon near Malibu, California found Taylor's van. His skeletal remains were inside; the cause of death was blunt force trauma, consistent with him driving off of a cliff. His remains were identified through dental records. After an investigation, his death was ruled a probable suicide based on forensic evidence, financial problems, and phone calls made before he died, one of which stated he was going to kill himself. Links: * Taylor Kramer on Unsolved.com * Taylor Kramer on Wikipedia * Rocker disappears * Ex-Rock Musician Still Missing * Centerpiece: MISSING: Philip (Taylor) Kramer * Callers Respond to Show on Missing Man * Entrepreneur Left No Tracks to Vanishing Point * Far Out - The Washington Post * Software Exec Who Vanished 2 Years Ago Today Still Missing * Remains Are Believed to Be Missing Businessman's * Body in Van Believed to Be Ex-Musician * Coroner Confirms Remains in Canyon as Taylor Kramer * The Mysterious Death of Iron Butterfly's Taylor Kramer * Godlike Message Board Link * Taylor Kramer on Find a Grave ---- Category:California Category:1995 Category:Disappearances Category:Conspiracy Cases Category:Music-Related Cases Category:Solved